


My only one

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanish Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: Javi might as well be playing around with him and telling him how chickens are birds but apparently his dick doesn't care as long as it's Spanish.//An imaginary reunion after Adam comes back home from a promo tour and remembers just how much he loves his boyfriend speaking in Spanish.





	My only one

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so sorry for not writing anything lately.  
> I've struggled with my creative self A LOT, compared myself to others and their brilliant works and dugged myself to a hole where I felt like a novice.  
> I've also been incredibly busy and tired bc of work.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this one. The Spanish phrases are not google translator made but they're not native speaker made either, so I apologize for any mistakes, I haven't learned Spanish for long yet.

Adam stared at the text message he had received right before he boarded his flight back to LA, and sighed contently. 

_Have a safe flight, bb. See u soon_

It's been so long since someone has really waited for him to come back home with open arms. Not the way his friends wait to see him after a long time of not being able to catch up face to face, but in a more romantic way. A relationship kind of way. The 'Currently I'm going crazy without you and I'm not gonna let go of you for one second when you get back home' kind of way. 

It made his chest bubble with joy and anticipation. Even more so, with bittersweet longing. Being on the road for several weeks without your significant other feels twice as long, especially at times when you have nothing to do, like during the night time while lying in bed and just waiting to drift into sleep. Thankfully Adam had a busy promo, left him with less time to miss. 

He still somehow enjoyed that feeling of missing someone. It was a sign that he was in a serious relationship after all those lonely years when nothing else waited for him at home except an empty bed. Someone missed him equally as much, and it wasn't just his dog. 

He's thankful that Javi will be able to join him on the Queen tour, though. Being separated again soon after would have driven them both insane and the sweet longing would have turned to pure torture. 

Adam typed a message as soon as he got into the car, ready to drive him home. 

"Just landed. See u soon"

The reply came almost instantly which could only mean Javi has been waiting for him to text him around this time, phone glued to his hand. Just thinking about that makes Adam feel ridiculously happy. Someone is actually out there, feeling just as desperate for a reunion as he does. 

The reply said,

 _"Finally! Little P misses you terribly and is getting anxious"_

Adam smiled, biting his lip as his thumbs quickly typed but couldn't send the reply before another text came,

 _"Kidding he's calmer than me_ , accompanied by a photo of Pharaoh peacefully sleeping on the couch. 

Adam chuckled softly, cradling his phone to his chest for a few seconds. It buzzed yet again so he turned his phone around, 

_Hurry up I miss you_

Adam replied with nothing but a kiss emoji and logged onto Instagram, browsing his feed to kill some time. 

In some ways, this all reminded him of the time he and Javi went on their first official date. After talking on Instagram for a while, it had to eventually happen. You couldn't skip the dating phase which could either be awkward and still lead into something wonderful, or feel easy and natural every since the first words were spoken. 

There's also a third, much more common way to date, to him at least. Awkward since the beginning and never lead into anything else but the awkward end of the date where you kind of have to somehow express that you don't wanna see the person again. Unless you just wanna be a dick and disappear without saying a word.

So taking Javi out for the first time was close to terrifying, it brought all those dates he somehow managed to mess up one way or another, back into his mind. He had to remind himself that some of those dates were bound to be disasters, no matter what he did. 

They clicked face to face just as good as they clicked on Instagram when he first slid into those DMs, if not better. 

It was so easy it was almost scary. They hung out nearly every day since that day and nothing had felt as natural as that for a very long time. It all grew steadily and blossomed to a beautiful partnership. 

The drive home felt torturously long now. He wanted to hug and kiss his boyfriend until they're both breathless and forget the rest of the world even exists. It'd be just them, melting into each other and taking back all that time they missed. 

And oh, the reunion sex, Adam thought to himself, a wave of warmth passing through his lower belly. 

After what seemed like ages, he was finally back home. As soon as he got his luggage inside with a little help from the driver, he could already see Pharaoh running to him. 

"Hi, buddy!" Adam cooed, dropping his bag and crouching down when the dog jumped against his leg, hungry for his attention and tail wiggling excitedly, "Hi!" 

Pharaoh kept jumping all over him and trying to lick every bit of skin of his face he could spot, causing Adam to lose his balance and stumble backwards, falling on the floor on his butt. 

"Good to see you too!" Adam exclaimed in a high-pitched voice when Pharaoh placed his front paws against his chest, sniffed his neck and licked his face. Adam laughed, lowering all the way on the floor and cupped the dog's face, "Hi! Did you miss me?"

Pharaoh's entire body shook as his tail kept wiggling.

"I know you did!" Adam cooed, showering the dog in kisses. 

"Not as much as I did" Came a familiar voice.

Adam's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sound of it. Rich and deep, accent noticable but not too prominent. The things he first paid attention to when he met the person face to face for the first time. He hadn't expected his voice to be that deep and accent tickled every nerve in his body. He was practically on his knees before it was even the time to get on his knees. 

He raised his head from the floor, seeing Javi's slim figure stand by his feet with a soft smile. He was wearing one of Adam's shirts, buttons nearly half-way undone. While Javi is not that much smaller than him in height, he's definitely smaller than him the other way, so the shirt hung loosely on his body. 

He reached out his hand which Adam grabbed, regardless of Pharaoh not seeming too happy about it. He obviously wanted all of his attention to himself for the rest of the day. 

Adam got up with a little bit of help from Javi, and immediately pulled him into his arms as soon as he was on his feet. The pure and raw rush of it caused them to stumble on their feet, Javi scrabbling for anything to grab onto with his other hand so they wouldn't fall on the floor. 

He found the wall next to them and held his palm flat against it until Adam spun them around to squish him between the wall and his own body. 

Javi curled his arms around Adam's neck and melted into the hug with a blissful sigh. 

"God, I missed you too" Adam murmured, squeezing Javi against him even tighter, inhaling the sweet scent of the curls nestled on top of Javi's head. Javi hummed quietly, cupping the back of Adam's head. He knew. 

Adam tilted his head, chasing after those luscious pair of lips. Javi happily obeyed, parting his lips the slightest bit as Adam aligned their mouths for a much-awaited kiss. It started out sweet and slow - Just taking in the taste of the other after all those weeks. The soft caress of Javi's lips made him sigh, arms tightening around the smaller body. His fingers started searching for skin underneath the loose fabric of the shirt. 

Javi let his lips slide off with a loud smack, 

"Are you hungry?" he asked, out of the blue. 

"You ask" Adam murmured, reaching down to squeeze Javi's ass into his palms. 

" _Food_ " Javi snickered. 

Adam grinned, shaking his head, 

"I'm good"

"Good because I wanted to try something my mama taught me but then decided it wouldn't turn out as well anyway" 

Adam laughed, 

"I would have appreciated the effort nonetheless"

Javi smiled, gently tugging Adam's face back close by the back of his head. 

"I know you would have. You always appreciate my efforts" 

A bark interrupted them and Adam glanced down at the floor where Pharaoh was circling by his feet, looking up at him. 

"Aaw, are you not done with me yet?" Adam asked, untangling himself from Javi and bent down to pick up the dog. Javi was kind enough to grab his bag and follow while Adam carried Pharaoh to the nearest couch, sitting down. 

"I'm not done with you either" Javi said, exaggerating his accent. Adam's entire spine stirred at the sound of it and he gave Javi a long look under his brows. Javi knows what his accent and especially a foreign language does to him, has known every since he jokingly spoke with a ridiculously thick accent for the first time. It was during a small friend gathering, and Adam's friends had encouraged him to translate all kinds of phrases into Spanish. 

Not all of them were PG and that's when it became tortuous. Javi had noticed Adam's slight discomfort and the continous adjusting of his legs - Crossing one leg over the other, switching, repeating, and finally grabbing a pillow over his lap. Most of his friends probably noticed that and sensed the heavy air because not long until they started to spill poor excuses one by one, of why they need to leave soon. 

After each individual was out, Javi had dashed to Adam, snatched the pillow away and shoved a hand into his pants. He stroked while slipping back into that foreign tongue, god knows what he said to him. Needless to say Adam came within seconds. 

To this day, he still doesn't know what Javi said. 

"You have me" Adam said. 

Javi sat on the couch next to Adam, pressing a kiss on top of his shoulder through his shirt. It was a wordless plead of attention so Adam stretched out his arm, wrapping it around Javi and kissed the top of his head. 

"There's enough of me for both of you" Adam smiled, scratching Pharaoh behind his ears with his free hand.

"I don't want little P to witness what I'm about to do to you" Javi whispered, circling his fingers tentatively on Adam's chest, paying special attention to the bare skin showing from the neckline of his shirt. Goosebumps spread across his skin both because of the suggestive touch and the words. 

"I think he has witnessed you doing a lot of things to me" Adam pointed out weakly. 

"Good point" 

In about 10 minutes Pharaoh was napping between Adam's legs, his enthusiasm settled. 

"This was the last shirt of yours that I found that had your scent instead of any detergent" Javi said quietly, tilting his head up and kissed Adam's cheek, " _Te eché de menos_ " 

_Oh_ , here we go again. His dick instantly twitched. 

Javi might as well be playing around with him and telling him how chickens are birds but apparently his dick doesn't care as long as it's Spanish. 

Javi must have spotted the goosebumps that appeared on his skin or the shift in his breathing, or both, because Adam could clearly _hear_ the smile in his voice as he continued, lips now pressed right beneath Adam's ear, 

" _Pensé en ti todo el tiempo_ " 

A hand travelled from his chest slowly down his belly. It made Adam's heart race and his mind feel foggy.

" _You_ " Adam murmured, "Are going to kill me" 

"And you'll enjoy it" Javi chuckled mischievously, his teeth gently grazing Adam's earlobe. His hand slid lower and past Adam's crotch, torturing him with the lightest touch that was enough to wake up every cell in his body but not nearly enough to satisfy further. 

" _Estoy loco por ti_ " Javi whispered, curling his hand around Adam's thigh, his thumb now brushing against his dick. 

If he'll keep this up, Adam is going to blow before they'll even manage to get naked. And he _really_ wants to get naked with Javi tonight, it's been too long since he last did. 

Adam grasped Javi's hand, fingers tightly around his wrist, and pulled him up along with himself. Javi had a smug smile on his face, Adam couldn't miss that. 

Adam lead them to the staircase and realized it was a mistake to let Javi walk behind him as soon as he heard him making exaggerated, pleased sounds. 

" _Ooh, lindo culo!_ " 

As soon as Javi was safely up, Adam pulled him against his chest. 

"You need to shut up" He said, trying to stay serious but failed terribly when he looked at Javi's smile who looked so genuinely happy Adam was back home and all his to tease. 

_"Oblígame"_

Adam saw the challenge in Javi's eyes. He can be held on a leash so easily it almost amuses him. He's practically in the palm of Javi's hand no matter how much he'd try to convince them both that he's not. 

Fortunately he doesn't need to convince anyone. They're both content with what they have. While Adam might be naturally more dominant, more of a leader, there are times when he feels like the furthest thing from that. What consoles him the most is knowing it's perfectly okay. 

"Alright, then I'll make you" Adam murmured, pushing their lips together. Javi still smiled, even wider than seconds before, but his smile soon faded away as Adam's mouth caressed his lips, and he melted into it. 

Javi sighed, or maybe it was a moan, a little bit of both, actually, and his hold on Adam's arms tightened while the rest of his body went almost completely slack. His knees slightly caved in under the intensity. 

Speaking of having someone in the palm of your hand... Adam felt fuzzy. He knew it would take a word or two and the roles would be reversed again. He _loved_ it. 

Adam started guiding them towards the bedroom, their bedroom. While they definitely have had sex on many different surfaces in their home, the bed is the most comfortable. 

Javi's legs suddenly were like boiled macaroni, so Adam curled his hands under his ass and tugged. Javi got the hint, hopping to wrap his legs around Adam's body. 

Adam carried him to their bedroom and straight on the bed. 

Then the desperation really hit for them both. Their kiss turned wilder, stronger, more tongue involved, while their hands searched for buttons and zippers, anything at all that they knew would help them get rid of the damn clothes. They rolled over several times in the process until they were both naked from head to toe. 

Javi swiftly slid down between Adam's legs and took the head of his cock into his mouth before Adam could even comprehend what was happening. 

When he did, he hung his head back against the pillows and dropped his hand down, tangling his fingers in Javi's curly hair. Javi's mouth slid smoothly up and down his dick, lips perfectly tight around him. 

Even a simple blowjob feels so much better with a special someone. 

When they slept together for the first time, it was a little intimidating for them both because they really wanted them to click in the bedroom too. While there were no reason to doubt, not since the first kiss they shared, it was still a little nerve-wracking. 

"You are so good at that..." Adam sighed, spreading his legs even wider apart, "So good for me, baby" 

Adam raised his head and looked down. The best part was how much Javi seemed to enjoy doing this to him. It made Adam's dick twitch which in turn made Javi open his eyes. He let his mouth slide off with a wet smack, precum obscenely sticking to his lips.

" _Follame la boca_ " He murmured. 

" **Fuck** " Adam gritted out, his cock jumping enthusiastically in Javi's hand. He knew he was weak for it but he didn't realize he was this weak for it. Their time apart probably intensifies his feelings even more. 

Javi smirked and circled his tongue around the tip of his dick. 

"You get up here" Adam managed to stutter and tugged on Javi's hair. Javi obeyed, crawling up, and let himself be all but thrown on the bed on his back with Adam coming to lie between his legs. 

"I want to fuck you and if you keep that up, I might not get to do that until later when I have recharged" 

Javi cupped his face and pressed the gentlest kiss on his lips. 

"Well, we have the entire night... _Quiero que me folles la noche entera_ " 

"Oh, for f- Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?" Adam asked, reaching down between their bodies to grasp on the base of his cock. 

Javi grinned, 

"Never. I'm yours, I'm here, and I want you in all the ways possible" 

Not too long until Adam had Javi kneeling in front of him, ass flush against his hips. Adam's arms were posessively curled around his body, their heads turned so they could kiss. 

Adam's hips worked in a steady, slower rhythm, just devouring everything in the moment. Javi around him, his skin burning against his own, and their lips moving together. 

Everything fit. 

However, there's something about missionary they both love, so when Adam had stroked Javi to a long, blissful orgasm and felt like getting close himself, he lay Javi on the bed on his back and slid back in. 

Javi was able to touch Adam more in this position as well, and Adam was all for it. Javi has learned to recognize all the signs of Adam's upcoming orgasm, so he softly pressed his lips against Adam's ear and held his head still, almost like to make sure he doesn't escape. 

" _Te amo tanto..._ " 

Adam's body convulsed by the power of his orgasm. His arms shook where they were curled under Javi's armpits for leverage and support. 

Javi kissed his ear and held his head close, petting his hair. They staid like that for a while, a while that felt longer than it probably was, but still not long enough. Eventually Adam had to pull out and they had to get cleaned a bit, but right after they slid under the cover of their bed. 

"What were you saying to me at all those times?" Adam asked when Javi settled on his chest. 

"Lots of things... Everything from telling you I miss and wanting you to fuck my mouth" 

Of course he did, Adam thought to himself, and grinned. 

"What did you say to me back then? Back when-" 

"Back when I figured you have a thing for me speaking Spanish?" Javi finished for him. 

"Yeah" Adam said, almost sheepishly. 

Javi pushed himself up but didn't stop touching Adam's chest. 

_"Eres el amor de mi vida..._ Back then I just didn't want you to know what I had said... I was afraid you might get freaked out. But now I think you might not" 

"So... What does it mean?" Adam asked anxiously. 

"Means you're the love of my life. Because you are"


End file.
